1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an x-ray image intensifier for use in an x-ray diagnostics installation, and in particular to a switch mechanism for a hood for such an image intensifier connected to a motor for moving the image intensifier, which disengages the motor automatically upon dislodgement of the hood.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A switch mechanism for the hood of an x-ray image intensifier is described in German OS No. 33 43 924 which permits the hood to be resiliently mounted on all sides of the housing of the x-ray image intensifier in front of the input luminescent screen coaxially relative to the image intensifier. The hood engages a plurality or switch mechanisms, which are electrically connected to the motor for moving the image intensifier, such that actuation of one or more switches occurs given forces acting on the hood in the direction of the luminescent screen surface as well as the direction perpendicular thereto and each intermediate direction. The hood is mounted on a ring attached to the x-ray image intensifier housing with a plurality of switch mechanisms disposed offset relative to each other each having an actuation element resiliently pressed against an inside wall of the hood. Each actuator is connected to the ring so as to be pivotable around an axis proceeding substantially perpendicular to tne input luminescent screen and an axis proceeding radially relative to the input luminescent screen. Each switch mechanism thus includes two switches having actuation directions coinciding with these axes, or parallel thereto. The structure of each switch mechanism is thus rather complicated.